Uses For Touya's eyes
by Akemi2407
Summary: Shounenai. AkiHika. Shindou wants to learn how to glare. They both go to the carnival. OneShot.


**Uses for Touya's Eyes

* * *

**

**Genre: **Humour/ tiny bit of Romance  
**Warnings: **Shounen ai. AkiHika  
**Disclaimer: **Hikaru no Go does not belong to me.  
**AN: **This is a little weird. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

'Please…?'

'No, no, and NO!'

'How about I treat you to 5 games a day?'

'Very tempting Shindou, but NO!'

There was silence.

'Why would you want me to teach you how to glare anyway?'

'Well, I think it's useful.' Shindou grinned. After a moment of silence, he said, 'Then, if you don't teach me how to glare, you have to come with me to the carnival!'

'Carnival?' Touya looked up from the goban between them and eyed Shindou suspiciously, his gut feeling tells him something bad is about to happen.

'Yes, Touya, car-ni-val. Our school is organizing one this Saturday, and I really need you to come……they're preparing a Go stand too…'

Touya was silent for a while, then, he raised his head and answered, 'I'm only coming because I have nothing better to do…and because of the 5 games you promised.'

Shindou grinned as wide as he can and Touya immediately regretted what he had just said.

On Saturday, Shindou ran out of his house at top speed. The reason was because he was late. Again.

'Shindou, how many times do I have to tell you to be on time?' the murderous glare directed at Hikaru had no effect whatsoever. Touya gave up and sighed. 'What's the reason this time?'

'Um…I overslept?' Shindou smiled apologetically.

Touya just shook his head.

As they walked into the school, Touya saw a horribly ghastly sight. Hundreds – if not – thousands of girls are rushing in their direction.

'Shindou-kun! Touya-san!' they were everywhere. It was then that Touya realized how a frightened deer felt when cornered by lions.

'Touya! Glare! NOW!' Shindou practically yelled through all the noises.

'Why would I do that?' Touya was puzzled. His head was blank at the moment.

'Touya! Just GLARE! Or else I won't play you anymore!'

Touya looked at Shindou and glared. His game face. What happened after that seemed like a miracle to Touya. All the girls seemed to back off, some even ran out of sight. They were free again. Touya looked at Shindou, still puzzled by what happened.

'Good job, man.' Shindou smiled and patted his shoulders. Before he knew what was going on, Touya was dragged to the nearest Ramen stand.

'I still don't get it.' Touya sat down and tilted his head a little. 'What happened back there?'

Shindou just smiled. 'You'll get it someday, Touya,' he smiled again. 'Someday.'

Touya's eyebrows furrowed a little. He didn't like being confused, especially when it's Shindou.

The waitress arrived and asked for their orders. Before he could open his mouth to ask for a pork ramen, Touya felt a pain on his foot. He looked down, and saw that Shindou's foot was on his. And it hurt.

'Shindou, What are you –'

'Why don't you order some both of us some drinks Touya?' Shindou grinned, then, he leaned closer and added in a small whisper, 'And remember, blink a few times, open your eyes wide, and ask for the drinks.'

Now utterly confused, Touya blinked a few times, trying to figure out if Shindou was speaking in some alien language. Still with the confused look on his face, Touya turned to the waitress and asked for two drinks and a pork Ramen.

The waitress giggled and suddenly turn a deep crimson colour. Touya was even more confused now. He blinked a few more times, and one of his eyebrows twitched upwards.

The waitress wrote down his order, hid half her face behind the notepad and said, 'Actually, the drinks come free with the ramen, so I'll bring them along together.' Then she ran into the kitchen. This event was soon followed by loud gossiping and some shrieks.

Shindou just laughed and nudged Touya in the ribs.

'I am totally confused now.'

Shindou pointed towards the menu and Touya followed his finger.

At the bottom of the menu, there was a tiny line of letters: 'Drinks cost an extra 400 yen with each order.'

Touya gaped. It was soon turned into a laugh. They both laughed until the ramen came. Touya gave the waitress an apologetic smile and thanked her for the ramen – and the drinks.

'I can't believe she did that.' Touya was still confused after they had left the ramen stand.

'You won't believe how cute you look when you do that puppy face.' Shindou grinned, but turned red when he realized what he had just said.

Touya smiled innocently and blinked at Shindou.

'Why Shindou, I didn't know you were like that!'

Shindou's mouth opened and closed, and he only managed to stutter.

'I – I – It was a JOKE!' He turned even redder than before, if that was possible. 'Geez, Touya, can't you even take a joke?'

Touya face fell a little, 'So you don't think I'm cute?'

Shindou was about to open his mouth to argue, but he caught the playful glint in Touya's eyes and smiled, 'Hey! Since when did you develop a sense of humour?'

Touya laughed and shrugged, 'I don't know. Last time, I told everyone in my father's study your stupid wooden car joke. No one laughed, and they all stared at me like I was a freak or something. And there was also the awkward silence too.'

Shindou started to laugh and patted Touya on the shoulders, 'That's what you get for using one of my lamest jokes.'

Although there was a glare on face, Touya couldn't help but smile.

'So you want to go help out at the Go stand?'

Touya nodded and they both set off for the Go stand.

'Touya! Are you done yet? I'm hungry!' Shindou stood next to Touya as he poured the last of the black stones in their goke. It has been an amazing 5 hours since they first sat down, and they both decided that it was enough go-playing for the day.

As they both stood up and prepared to leave, a boy sat down in front of the table and demanded a game.

'I'm sorry, it's kinda late, and we have to close down now.'

The boy slammed on the table and insisted on playing.

Touya glared at the rude boy and said in an extremely cold voice, 'We are closing now, Please _leave._'

The little boy seemed a little startled and hesitated a little before scowling and slamming the table again before he left.

Shindou stared at Touya for a while before commenting, 'You know, that was scary.'

Touya just raised an eyebrow and they left the stand.

'There they are!'

Touya and Shindou stopped and looked up. In front of them was a big man, and next to him was the small boy who demanded a game.

'So you're the one who was bullying my brother.'

The man gave Shindou a push, and Shindou stepped back a few paces, but was still glaring at the man dangerously.

The man stepped forward, but Touya stopped him and gave him the worst glare Shindou has ever seen.

'Don't you dare touch him.'

The man growled, but as Touya's eyes narrowed dangerously, he stepped back and glared at them.

'You two better be careful.' He turned and walked away, the little boy looked confused, but one look at Touya's face told him that he should follow his brother.

'That was the worst glare I've ever seen Touya.' Shindou's laugh rang through the night air.

'I still don't get it.' Touya held his chin between his index finger and his thumb. 'What is it with my eyes?'

'Well, it defends us against fan-girls, it "earned" us drinks, it chased away stubborn kids, and it scared away a bully! Seriously Touya, you must know how useful your eyes are!'

Shindou turned around and looked at Touya, who was currently looking at him, amused. Their eyes locked and they stay that way for a while.

It was those eyes that pulled Shindou so deep into Go. It was those eyes that pushed him forward. It was those eyes that he fell for. Before he knew what he was doing, Shindou leaned in and placed his lips gently on Touya's.

When he pulled back, Touya was blushing, but there was a small upwards twitch on the corner of his mouth.

'Was that why you asked me out to the Carnival?'

'Maybe,' Shindou smiled and grabbed Touya's hand to pull him towards the train station. 'Come on, I'm hungry already!'

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed that. That was the longest one shot I've written, and it took the longest time too! 


End file.
